BlackGatomon
BlackGatomon is a Demon Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Black Gatomon". It lacks Gatomon's Holy Ring on its tail. 'Appearance' BlackGatomon appears similar to a black Egyptian kitten, with large purple and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. The data for these gloves were copied from DarkSaberLeomon. She speaks in a soft, drawling voice. As Salamon, she acts more child-like, similar to a typical Rookie level Digimon, while as BlackGatomon she acts more like a teenager and as LadyDevimon she acts like an adult. She can behave maturely even in her child level at times. 'Description' 'Partners' Dorian12.jpg|'Dorian Salvatore' Gabriel_Summers_II8.jpg|'Gabriel Summers' Drew_Salvatore3.jpg|'Drew Salvatore' 'Other Forms' YukimiBotamon's Digi-Egg YukimiBotamon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Crystal's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Light, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. However, while flying over Server Continent en route to File Island, he accidentally dropped Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Crystal's Digivice, forcing YukimiBotamon to grow up alone. YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is Gatomon's Fresh form. It is a Baby Digimon whose whole body is covered in fluffy, white hair. It is considered a species of Botamon, and was named "YukimiBotamon" after its white body, but the details are not clearly known. It is weak to heat, and has a trait of preferring cold places, so its body feels cold to the touch. When YukimiBotamon exhales, the moisture in the air freezes, and falls while brilliantly glittering. Attacks *'Diamond Dust:' Spits out a breath of freezing cold air. Nyaromon Nyaromon is Gatomon's In-Training form. During Gatomon's flashback Nyaromon is shown sitting in a tree, waiting for someone she is programmed to bond with. This someone would be Crystal, as Gatomon would later find. Attacks *'Tail Whip:' Smacks enemy with her tail. *'Bubble Blow:' Nyaromon fires bubbles from her mouth. Salamon Salamon is Gatomon's Rookie form. Salamon tends to appear when Gatomon is too exhausted after a fight to maintain the Champion form. She appears for the first time in a flashback about how Gatomon met Myotismon. Strangely, Salamon's appearance and attacks are based on a dog, while a majority of her other forms have features of a cat. Attacks *'Puppy Howling:' Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. LadyDevimon LadyDevimon is BlackGatomon's natural Ultimate form. LadyDevimon is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Lady Devimon". Because of its strength, due to the incomparable purity of its Darkside Power, it is said that the limits on its spread and growth on personal computers is "0". Attacks *'Evil Wing:' Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to nothing. *'Darkness Wave:' Uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of the opponent's own powers, obliterating them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. *'Black Wing:' Transforms its left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the enemy. Lilithmon Lilithmon is BlackGatomon's Mega form, a Demon Lord Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Lilith. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it has the appearance of a woman and represents the Moon and the sin of Lust. It is thought that it was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches. Attacks *'Phantom Pain:' Rots the opponent's body with a sigh of darkness, causing their data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and to suffer pain even in death. *'Nazar Nail:' Corrodes anything it touches with the Nazar Nail. *'Empress Emblaze:' Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Other Variations DarkOphanimon DarkOphanimon is a Mega-level Digimon who is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Ophan and Asmodeus, with "Falldown" as a reference to that name. It is a form of Ophanimon that was so angry that it suppressed its own emotions and fell into madness. It swelled with anger at the world, where atrocious sins keep mounting no matter how many times they are purged, and it closed off its heart. In order to nip evil in the bud, it hunts whichever opponents it has judged to have become a barrier to justice, and tries to establish a world of what it recognizes as justice. Its "Flame Hellscythe" clad itself in flames that become a weapon. Drew Salvatore's BlackGatomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Flame Hellscythe:' Hunts down the opponent with the Flame Hellscythe, then plunges the hunted soul with hellfire into hell. *'Demon's Crystal:' Performs a summoning technique that torments the opponent until they die. Lowemon Lowemon is a Warrior Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Löwe". It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Darkness. It wields the "Danzai no Yari" and carries a shield with a sphinx's face, a feature reminiscent of AncientSphinxmon. Dorian Salvatore's BlackGatomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Shadow Meteor:' Gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on its chest and releases a burst of energy. *'Shadow Lance:' Raises the Danzai no Yari, spinning it and gathering momentum, and then dashes forward, thrusting its spear forward. JagerLowemon JagerLowemon is an Ultimate-level Beast form of BlackGatomon. JagerLoweemon is a Cyborg Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from "Kaiser (Deu: Emperor) Leomon" and whose English name is derived from "Jäger Loweemon". Its body is very hard as it's covered with a special metal "Obsidian Digizoid". Dorian Salvatore's BlackGatomon digivolves into this form. Attacks *'Ebony Blast:' Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. *'Dark Master:' Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing and cutting through his enemy as he kills and absorbs data. AncientSphinxmon AncientSphinxmon is an Ancient Mythical Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from "Ancient" and the mythical Sphinx. It possesses the attribute of "Darkness", and is one of the legendary Ten Legendary Warriors that saved the ancient Digital World. It is set at the opposite extreme to AncientGarurumon as a being born from darkness. It rules over the destruction and annihilation of all existing or living things, and is feared as the "Deadly Dark Beast". Its abilities were later passed on to the "Mythical Animal" and "Demon Beast Digimon". Dorian Salvatore's BlackGatomon digivolves into this form. Attcks *'Dark Blast:' Fires a laser beam alongside a roar. *'Necro Eclipse:' Attacks with the ultimate annihilation technique which completely envelops the opponent in the darkness of death. 'Trivia' Category:Digimon